


Его волчица

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Max Fall (Moonborn), Genderswap, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Иногда Виктору Ван Арту казалось, что его преследуют женщины с именем на букву М. "Рождённая луной" Мия, заносчивая Моника, а теперь и...
Relationships: Victor Van Art/Max Fall





	Его волчица

Иногда Виктору Ван Арту казалось, что его преследуют женщины с именем на букву _М_. «Рождённая ~~бедой~~ луной» _М_ ия, заносчивая _М_ оника, а теперь и _М_ акс — чёртова волчица из стаи Фоллов. Говорливая блондинка со странным чувством юмора. Настоящая заноза в ж…

— Эй, Ван Арт, я по глазам твоим вижу, что ты опять обо мне какую-то хрень думаешь!

Виктор покосился на неё, удобно устроившуюся в кресле. Сейчас их в доме было двое, поскольку Мия утащила свою подружку в магазин ещё днём, а Дастин наотрез отказался приезжать в «логово, провонявшее псиной». Отчасти Виктор был с ним солидарен и в то же время чувствовал непривычное для себя желание самостоятельно вышвырнуть братца за порог, если он всё же явится и снова с презрением отзовётся о Макс.

— Я ничего не буду о тебе думать, когда ты прекратишь мозолить мне глаза, — ему тяжело сохранять выработанное годами равнодушие. Она нарочно забралась в кресло с обувью, прекрасно зная о дороговизне и нежности обивки? И чай с кухни прихватила намеренно, чтобы играть в неловкость, делая вид, будто вот-вот опрокинет чашку и испоганит идеальную чистоту?

_А джинсы всегда так облегали её длинные стройные ноги?_

— …Ван Арт?

Виктор моргнул, на секунду растерявшись, а после был сбит с толку ещё сильнее, когда Фолл на её излюбленном кресле не оказалось.

— Я говорю, — он незаметно вздрогнул, когда она бесшумно приблизилась сбоку, — вас, кровососов, не поймёшь. Разговариваю — раздражаю, молчу — мозолю глаза. И что же мне тогда делать?

— Покинуть мой дом, например?

Он перехватил запястье Фолл, но подгадал неудачный момент, когда она собиралась сделать глоток чая. Макс рефлекторно дёрнула рукой в попытке освободиться, и спустя мгновение её футболку «украсило» бесформенное пятно, на которое в неловкой тишине уставились оба.

— Я… прошу прощения, — Виктор отстранился, неохотно отводя взгляд от намокшей ткани, сквозь которую просвечивал простой бюстгальтер.

_Нужно будет подарить ей комплект кружевного белья._

_…_

_Не смей об этом даже думать._

— Ага, — хмыкнув, пробормотала Макс и одним ловким движением стянула с себя футболку, — как только постираешь — покину.

Макс Фолл — настоящая заноза в жизни Виктора.

Говорливая блондинка со странным чувством юмора.

Чёртова волчица из стаи Фоллов.

 _Его_ чёртова волчица.


End file.
